


Pottermortification?

by accidental_optimism



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Minific, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompts, inej is shook, jesper finds this hilarious, kaz is confused, pottermore au, what a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_optimism/pseuds/accidental_optimism
Summary: Inej does the Hogwarts house test and is disappointed. Jesper has an extensive knowledge of Harry Potter fanfiction.Based on the Tumblr AU Prompt "What Hogwarts houses would your characters be in? And how would they feel about that?" that I saw on fanficy-prompts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt just said "Hogwarts houses" so i did the Pottermore version bc Harry Potter AUs are 2 basic 4 dis ho
> 
> idk if this is any good but i love these books so hmu with some feedback pals
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Inej was staring morosely at her computer screen. Kaz, intrigued, waited for her to say something or to give him some clue as to what was going on, but she just kept frowning. Finally his patience, practised as it was, wore thin.

"What?" he asked, trying not to sound irritated. She blinked, as if she had only just remembered he was there. He groaned.

Standing leisurely before walking casually around to stand behind her, he peered over her shoulder.

"Pottermore? What are you, five?"

"Shut up." So she could still speak. "I had to know which house I'm in. It's...very important."

Kaz squinted at the shield in the middle of a field of red. "Okay, so you're Gryffindor. Isn't that the house everyone wants to be in?" What was the deal with this stupid series anyway? Give him a gun over a magic stick any day.

Inej sighed. "Well yeah, I guess. But you're obviously a Slytherin--" Kaz was actually slightly offended that she hadn't considered him as a Ravenclaw, but he hid the blow she'd dealt him under a facade of unconcern. "--And I thought... Slytherins have the best relationships with Hufflepuffs--"

There was a guffaw from the hallway. It proved to belong to Jesper, whose head was now poking around the doorframe. "Inej, my darling, you have obviously never read Drarry fanfiction.

Kaz watched in fascination as Inej's bronze skin flushed red up to the roots of her hair. Interesting. As Jesper's chuckling headed away towards the kitchens, Kaz crooked an eyebrow at Inej, the corner of his mouth curling up slowly.

"So, tell me more about this Drarry guy."


End file.
